Hidden Feelings revealed
by GodLover321
Summary: Logan and Jasmine have a moment and hidden feelings are revealed, but decided not to change any thing between them. but that doesn't mean that Lindy will give up on them. Lindy formulates a plan to get them together with the help of Delia and Garrett.
1. Nice eyes

**A/N: Hey Guys! this is my first I Didn't Do It Fanfic. I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own I didn't do it**

**CHAPTER1: NICE EYES**It was an ordinary day. Delia, Garrett, Lindy, Logan and Jasmine were at Rumble Juice. The sky was clear, the birds were singing, the gang was laughing at something that happened in homeroom. Just an ordinary day.

"Did you see his face when he let one rip?" Lindy managed to say through fits of laughter. Everyone nodded in agreement while they were laughing.

"His face was like …" Logan pulled a face which was a mixture of constipation and relief.

That did it for everyone. Everyone was in tears and were gasping for air. Jasmine was standing, and drinking her smoothie. She turned to face the gang at the exact moment Logan pulled the face. She wanted to laugh, but she had the sip of her smoothie in her mouth. She couldn't hold it in anymore, so she turned away from the gang and spat, hoping that no one was standing there. Unfortunately, Cole was right in the line of fire when Jasmine spat. She opened her eyes when she noticed everyone go silent. There to meet her gaze was Cole, covered in her smoothie with his eyes still closed. Everything was dead silent for a moment, until Delia couldn't hold in it anymore. Still a bit giddy from her previous laughing fit, she burst out laughing. As soon as she did so, the rest of the gang followed, including Jasmine.

When Cole opened his eyes, he saw Jasmine in front of him, laughing. Her face was red and she was barely standing. He just shook his head and walked toward the counter to clean himself.

"Why me…" he muttered.

Jasmine was still laughing when she started walking backwards, then she lost her footing and tripped. She fell backwards and landed on Logan's lap.

Everyone went dead silent, including Logan and Jasmine. Logan had his arms around Jasmine's waist and her arms were around Logan's neck. Jasmine opened her eye and were met by Logan's. They both widened their eyes a little bit when they realised what happened.

'He has such nice eyes' Jasmine said to herself.

"eeeeehhhmmm" Lindy said clearing her throat to break the tension.

Jasmine and Logan snapped out of their trances and turned a shade of pink. They both looked at Lindy, Garrett and Delia who were looking at them in shock. Delia and Garrett both had their mouths wide open, but Lindy was smirking at them. Jasmine and Logan suddenly realised that they still had their arms around each other. They immediately unravelled themselves and stood up awkwardly.

"So I'll see you tonight for the sleepover at your house?" Jasmine asked Lindy, though it seemed more like a statement than a question. Jasmine didn't wait for Lindy to reply. She raced out of Rumble Juice and sped walked home.

'What just happened?' Jasmine thought.


	2. A Night With Logan

**CHAPTER 2: A NIGHT WITH LOGAN**

That night, Jasmine and Lindy were watching a movie in Lindy's room. Lindy's parents went away for the weekend, so it was just the twins and Jasmine. The movie was very interesting but both of them felt too bored since it was only the two of them. Then Lindy's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lindy, it's Garrett. Can we work on our project tonight? My parents are taking me out for the whole day tomorrow, I'm going to a wedding on Sunday and it's due on Monday."

"Ok fine. I'll be there in 20". Then she hung up.

Jasmine was writing in her diary when Lindy hung up. As soon as Jasmine realised Lindy was done on the phone, she shut the book and turned to face Lindy.

"I'm sorry but I have to go work on my project with Garrett. He's busy tomorrow and Sunday, and it's due on Monday." Lindy told Jasmine.

She smiled. "That's ok. I'll just hang with Logan"

"Ok. Don't wait up for me. There's snacks in the cupboard and food in the fridge if you're hungry. If you need anything ask Logan but don't hesitate to call me." Lindy said as she changed into jeans and t-shirt with sandals.

She grabbed her car keys and jacket then started heading for the front door. Jasmine stood at the front door and waved to Lindy as she drove off.

Jasmine sighed and headed up the stairs. She knocked on Logan's door.

"Come in" Logan said.

"Hey Logan, Lindy …"

She froze. Right in front of her was a shirtless Logan. She stared at his chest and his six pack.

"Umm… Jaz are you ok? You're acting as though this is the first time you saw me without a shirt on"

She has seen Logan without his shirt but that was 2 years ago at a family barbeque. He had muscle back then but they weren't big. Since then, his muscles have gotten bigger and his six pack was now clearly visible. She realised she still hasn't answered him and she was staring at his chest. She blushed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

Logan decided to brush it off.

"What were you saying about Lindy?" asked Logan

"Oh, she went to Garrett's house to do their school project. She's going to be gone the whole night, so I thought we could hang out since we're best friends as well"

Logan smiled. "Sure. What do you want to do?"

Jasmine thought for a second. Then it hit her.

"Let's bake cupcakes" Jasmine said grinning.

Logan chuckled at her enthusiasm "Sure" he got up and followed Jasmine down the stairs and into the kitchen.

They got out the equipment and ingredients.

Jasmine started sifting the flour and the dry ingredients while Logan beat the eggs.

"Must I play some music?" Logan asked

"Yeah, ok" Jasmine replied.

Logan took out his iPod and played his 'Favourites' list.

"She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away…". The first song was Waiting for Superman by Daughtry.

Logan started to sing along.

Jasmine's jaw dropped. 'He has such an amazing voice!' she thought to herself.

Logan saw her face and started laughing.

"What?" he asked with a smile

"You have such an amazing voice!" Jasmine said, still flabbergasted

She then joined in.

"You're not too bad yourself" he said smirking at her.

She blushed.

"But you can't dance" Logan joked with her. He knew she could dance, he was just pulling her leg.

Jasmine gasped and Logan started laughing. Suddenly Logan tasted a bitter taste in his mouth and felt something on his face. He realised Jasmine had flicked flour onto his face. Now it was her turn to laugh and Logan to gasp.

"You're gonna pay for that Kang" Logan threatened but Jasmine couldn't take him seriously with the flour on his face.

"Challenge accepted Watson" Jasmine replied.

She started running around the kitchen with Logan chasing her. Logan grabbed her around the waist and dragged her to the floor. Then he started to tickle her. Jasmine was lying on the floor laughing her lungs out. Logan was on top of her, tickling her. Jasmine started pleading but Logan didn't stop. Then Jasmine sat up quickly, which startles Logan, and she pushes he down and starts tickling him. She was sitting on his abdomen. Logan was laughing so much he was starting to go red. His laugh was so infectious that Jasmine started laughing herself. When Logan got enough energy, he grabbed Jasmine by her shoulders and pulled her down on top of him, giving her a tight hug. Her arms were pressed against his chest as he squeezed her.

With both of them still laughing, he rolls onto his sides so Jasmine is lying next to him. When they both stopped laughing, they smiled at each other. Logan looked at his beautiful best friend and wondered how an amazing girl like Jasmine became his best friend. He lifted his hand and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. He placed his hand on her cheek, she placed hers on top of his. Both of them felt the spark. They locked eyes. Without breaking eye contact, Logan hovered his face above Jasmine's. She closed the gap between them. Their lips fitted perfectly. They held a lip lock and sparks flew everywhere. Jasmine's arms went around Logan's neck and she started scratching he head. One of his arms went around her waist while the other held her head. He pulled her with him, so that she was on top of him. Their lips moved in synch. They broke apart and smiled at each other. He pecked her lips and then hugged her. She curled into a ball and snuggled into his side. She traced circles on his chest and he tightened his grip around her.

"Are you tired?" Logan asked her after he saw her yawn.

She nodded. He got up and helped her up. Her legs immediately buckled. He caught her and the decided to carry her. He took her into Lindy's room but she complained.

"I want to sleep in your bed, Lindy's room is too cold"

Without arguing, Logan took her into his room. He placed her on the bed and climbed in. He clapped twice and his lights went off. Jasmine kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight Log" Jasmine said sleepily

"Goodnight Jaz" Logan said then kissed her forehead.

The two fell asleep in each other's arms.

Lindy came home 2 hours later. She saw the kitchen and decided to ask Jasmine what happened in the morning. She went into her room, but froze immediately. 'Where's Jaz?' she asked herself.

She went into a panic. She burst into Logan's room and clapped twice so the lights would come on. She was about to scream at Logan to wake up, but she stopped herself before she could. In front of her she saw Jasmine in Logan's arms. She smiled at the two and walked over to the sleeping love birds. She kissed Jasmine on the cheek, since they were like sisters, and ruffled Logan's hair. The two squirmed. Jasmine turned her body so she was facing Logan, and Logan tightened his grip around her. Lindy smiled at her twin and best friend. She walked out of Logan's room before clapping to switch off the lights, and went into her room to sleep.


	3. Just Friends

**A/N: hey guys! Sorry for not updating yesterday. I am carrying on with this story. Warning: this chapter is a bit crappy.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 3: JUST FRIENDS**

Logan woke up. He felt something around his arms and looked down. He saw Jasmine curled up in a ball by his side with an arm around him. He also realised that he forgot to put a shirt on last night before sleeping. He got Waiting for Superman in his head and started humming to the tune. This woke Jasmine up, though she started singing instead.

"She's talking to angels, counting the stars. Making a wish on a passing car. She's dancing with strangers, falling apart. Waiting for Superman to pick her up inn his arms" Jasmine sang.

"Good morning Jaz" Logan said kissing her head

"Morning Log"

They both had one thing on their minds. The kiss. Both really enjoyed it but didn't want to ruin their friendship. I mean, throw away 12 years of being best friends, just after one kiss? Jasmine wasn't ready to give up their friendship and neither was Logan. I mean, there definitely was a spark, none of them doubted that.

"Logan, can we talk about the kiss yesterday?"

"Listen Jaz, I won't deny that there was a spark and I really like you, and I want to be with you, but we've been best friends for 12 years and I don't want to throw that all away"

"I feel the same way Logan. Even though that kiss was amazing, I don't want to ruin what we have as friends. I don't want to lose sight of Logan and Jasmine, the best friends. I agree about the spark as well. It's definitely there and I like you as well. But can we remain friends?"

Logan smiled "I would love that. We won't only be friends, we'll remain best friends."

Jasmine smiled and they hugged in bed.

Even though part of them was depressed at remaining best friends, another part of them was happy to keep things the same. The kiss brought them closer and connected them to each other. The song reminds them that they like each other and it gave them more of a reason to stay connected and close.

They washed their faces and headed for the kitchen. Lindy was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Hey guys" she said with a smirk "did you have fun last night?"

Logan and Jasmine blushed at them memory of last night.

"Don't worry Lindz, we're just friends" Jasmine said.

Lindy was shocked and disappointed "awwwww!" Lindy complained "I thought you guys would be a couple!"

Jasmine started giggling at her best friend.

'oh you guys are going to be together. I'm going to need help' Lindy thought in her head.

**Ok, I know you guys want to murder me a little because Logan and Jasmine didn't get together, but trust me it will get better. I'm changing the story-line a little bit because of Lindy's plan. See you guys next time!**

**Xoxo GodLover321!**


	4. Lindy's Plan

**Hey guys, here's chapter 4. I'm trying to sort out my display picture, so might take a day or two for me to figure out because the next chapter will have dresses and stuff so I need the image to work. Sorry. I hope you enjoy the chapter. It's a bit suckish.**

**CHAPTER 4: Lindy's Plan**

Jasmine and the twins ate breakfast and decided to go to Rumble Juice. They called Delia and told her to meet them there. When they got there, they ordered their usual smoothies. When Jasmine ordered hers, Cole death stared her, but Jasmine just smirked.

"How was the smoothie Cole? Do you want another one?" Jasmine said before smirking. Cole just rolled his eyes at her and her friends snickered.

They sat and chatted for a while.

"Hey guys" Garrett said when he entered.

"Hey Garrett, I thought your parents were taking you out for the whole day" Lindy said

"They were supposed to but they had an emergency meeting that they had to go to" Garrett said, he wasn't surprised at this. He ordered his smoothie and joined them.

After hanging out at Rumble Juice, they decided to watch a movie. They decided to watch Iron Man 3. While Logan and Jasmine were in the line for the tickets, Lindy, Delia and Garrett were in the line for snacks. Lindy decided to tell them her plan.

"Ok guys. We all know that Logan and Jasmine like each other but they want to remain friends. So I need your help to get them together." Lindy said.

Delia and Garrett were both in.

"Ok, so here's the plan. We'll set them up on a blind date with each other. We'll make sure Logan is wearing a tux and Jasmine wears Logan's favourite colour, blue. I'll make the dinner reservations, I'll tell Jasmine and Garrett you tell Logan. The date will be next Saturday at the Promenade **(A/N: Made it up) **at 7pm." Delia and Garrett both nod after Lindy explained.

"I'll get Logan ready at my house" Garrett said.

"I'll make sure none of them make plans for Saturday." Delia said.

"Ok, does everyone know what to do?" Delia and Garrett nod.

"All right, Battle stations!"

**Til next time!**

**Xoxo GodLover321**


	5. Meet at my house at 5

**Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry I took so long. I hope you guys enjoy! **

On Monday, Garrett and Lindy told Jasmine and Logan about the date on Saturday.

"Tell me what he's like" Jasmine said with excitement.

"uhh… well, he's tall… ummm… athletic… he can cook… doesn't like to read … ummm… and he looks great in a tux" Jasmine's eyes sparkled at the last fact. She couldn't wait to meet him! It'll help her get over Logan.

"You're going to use a blue dress, that's his favourite colour." Lindy told Jasmine.

Jasmine frowned "I have a blue dress but it's too casual" Jasmine's face lit up "Does that mean we get to go shopping?" she asked excitedly.

Lindy sighed "Yes, we're going shopping and while we're at it we'll get our prom dresses as well" Jasmine squealed and jumped up and down like a child receiving a present.

"This is going to be so much fun! EEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP!" Jasmine said. Lindy giggled at her best friend.

"Come over to my house at 5 to get ready on Saturday. Logan is going to Garrett's house at 5, so we'll have no distractions." Lindy said. Jasmine smiled and nodded.

*line break*

"Tell me more about her" Logan said excitedly.

"W-well, she's umm… smart umm… pretty … doesn't like competition and ummmm… she likes blue" Garrett stammered

"She sounds interesting" Logan said "I can't wait to meet her. There's one problem, I don't have a blue tie."

"That's fine, you can use mine **(Dark blue tie at the bottom of the page)**" Garrett said with a smile "Be at my house at 5pm on Saturday"

Logan nodded at Garrett and walked away. He was really excited for this date. This might help him get over Jasmine.

*at the mall*

"Jaz come on, it has to be in here…" Lindy complained "We went into all the other shops!"

Jasmine was glancing at the dresses when she responded "I still haven't found my date dress yet, and I'm not wearing my prom dress on Saturday" Jasmine replied.

Lindy was about to complain again, when she heard Jasmine squeal.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Jasmine screeched "This is it! This is the dress!"

Lindy saw the dress Jasmine was holding. It was gorgeous and it'll suit Jasmine so nicely. It was a strapless, dark, cobalt blue, knee high dress with frills from under the bodes, to the bottom of the dress **(dark blue dress at the bottom of the page)**.

"Go try it on!" Lindy said excitedly at Jasmine. She rushed to the change rooms

'She will be the death of you, once you see her Logan' Lindy said smirking at herself.

When Jasmine came out, Lindy's jaw dropped.

"You're going to kill him when he sees you! You look EXQUISITE!" Lindy said to her best friend. The dress fitted Jaz perfectly and it fitted Jasmine's personality perfectly. The dress was bold, elegant, soft, beautiful … and those words describe Jasmine perfectly.

Jasmine blushed "You really think he'll like it?"

"Trust me Jaz, he'll love it."

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review! Til next time**

**Xoxo GodLover321**


	6. Date Night

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry, my laptop had to go in for service, but I got it back! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own I Didn't Do It**

**CHAPTER 6: Date Night**

Logan was about to leave for Garrett's house when Lindy stopped him.

"Be careful. Go straight to Garrett's house. And behave yourself!" Lindy said, acting like a mother.

"Ummm… Ok…." Logan said a little confused at Lindy's behaviour. He decided to brush it off since his sister was already weird to him.

The reason Lindy was acting so weird was because she didn't want Logan to think something was up, but it back fired and she ended up acting more suspicious rather than normal. When Logan left, she raced up stairs and got her room ready for Jasmine. When Lindy was done, the doorbell rang.

"Hey Jaz" Lindy said when she answered the door.

"Hey Lindz" Jasmine said, jumping giddily.

"Well someone's excited for tonight" Lindy said with a smirk

"Oh you have no idea" Jasmine replied with a huge grin on her face

Lindy chuckled "Come on, let's get you ready"

*line break*

"Sup Logan" Garrett said when he answered the door.

"Sup bro" Logan said with an excited expression on his face

"You ready for tonight?" Garrett asked

"Ready as I'll ever be" Logan replied back while stepping inside the house

Logan and Garrett went to Garrett's room to get ready.

When they were done, Logan was wearing a black tux with a cobalt blue tie **(the exact same colour as the cobalt blue dress in my display pic which is the dark blue)**, his hair was spiked up in the front and he wore cologne. He looked like a man who has class, not a boy who has swag.

"Well who is that handsome man?" Logan asked himself looking in the mirror "The name's Watson, Logan Watson"

Garrett rolled his eyes "Don't feed your ego. Remember to compliment her and talk about things she likes" Logan nodded.

"Well, I think you're ready" Garrett said. Logan thanked Garrett and headed to the Promenade.

*line break*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lindy exclaimed "Jasmine Kang! You look sooooooooooo BEAUTIFUL!" Jasmine laughed at her friend's enthusiasm but thanked her for the compliment.

Jasmine wore a cobalt blue dress (the same one she bought when Lindy and her went shopping) that stopped above her knees, with silver heels and jewellery, her hair was in loose curls and she wore black eyeliner with lipgloss and blue eyes shadow. Her finger nails were painted clear.

"He's going to be crawling at your feet, begging you to be his girlfriend." Lindy said. Jasmine laughed.

"He'll drop you off back here after your date and you'll stay over" Lindy said. Jasmine nodded.

"Let's go or else you're going to be late" They got into Lindy's car and drove to the Promenade.

When Lindy and Jasmine were at the restaurant, Lindy blindfolded Jasmine and led her to the table. She saw Garrett standing behind a blindfolded Logan. She sat Jasmine down and stood behind her. Lindy and Garrett ran as fast as they could without saying a word. Logan and Jasmine were confused by the silence. They were both told to only remove their blindfold when their phones vibrated. Both of them were too excited to disobey the orders.

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" both of their phones vibrated.

Logan and Jasmine took their blindfolds off. When they saw each other, they both froze.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked at the same time "I'm on a date"

"Wait a minute" Jasmine saw the colour of Logan's tie. It was the exact same colour as her dress.

"Oh boy…" Jasmine said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"I think Lindy and Garrett set us up on a blind date with each other." Jasmine replied.

"I thought we made it clear to Lindy that we just wanted to remain friends" Logan said.

"Yeah…" Jasmine said.

Awkward silence

"You look great by the way…" Logan said, blushing a little.

Jasmine blushed, "Thanks. You look good as well"

"I do, don't I? I know how you love a man in a tux" Logan said, winking at her.

Jasmine giggled, "Let's order"

They ordered their food and chatted the whole time while they waited. When the food came, Logan and Jasmine were sneaking glances at each other. On one of the glances, both of them looked at each other at the same time. They immediately looked away and started blushing. While looking away, Logan's hand silently crept towards Jasmine's hand. He took her hand in his. They looked at each other and got lost in each other's eyes, just like that day at Rumble Juice. They smiled at each other. Sending a silent 'I like you' message to each other. They finished their supper and talked for a while. Suddenly a man with a camera came to them.

"Excuse me, but every night we take a picture of the best couple. And I think you two won tonight."

"Oh, but we're not-" they both said, but were cut off by the photographer.

"Say cheese!"

They both smiled.

"Perfect!" the man said, smiling.

When he left, Jasmine and Logan decided to leave. They went towards the entrance when they were stopped by the manager.

"Wait! There you go" he handed them each a picture, the same one the photographer took.

They both smiled, "Thanks" then they left.

They decided to go to the park and started walking towards the fountain **(don't know if there is a fountain, don't live in the USA)**. They stopped by the railing surrounding the fountain and admired the colours and the calming sound of the water. The wind picked up and Jasmine started to shiver. Logan noticed and was about to take his coat off when Jasmine stopped him.

"Don't do that cliché thing and give me your coat" Jasmine warned. Logan chuckled.

"Fine, I'll do this" He walked behind Jasmine, so his chest was against her back, and wrapped his arms over her crossed arms. Jasmine froze. She did NOT see that coming.

"Better?" he asked

"Yeah" she said, leaning against his chest "much better"

He kissed her head. There was a comfortable silence, both enjoying each other's embrace. Logan started swaying. Jasmine turned around wrapping her arms around his waist under his coat. Logan wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist. Her head rested on his chest and his in her head. He started singing their song. After he finished the song, they kept swaying.

"Why are we still dancing?" Jasmine asked.

"We're practicing" he replied

"For?" Jasmine asked

"Prom" Logan said. Jasmine looked up at him

He grinned, "Which reminds me. Would you like to be my date to the prom?"

She smiled, "Let me think… hhhhhmmmm… sure, why not"

Logan started laughing and hugged her. She moved her arms up to his neck and hugged him back. He picked her up and spun her around. She started laughing. When he set her down, he looked at her. He got lost in her eyes again and started leaning in. She did the same. Their lips touched. Both of them felt the same butterflies as they did when they first kissed. Fireworks went off as they moved their lips against each other's. They both missed each other's lips and put all of the passion and longing into the kiss. They both broke apart gasping for air. They both smiled. Logan left a loving, lingering kiss on her forehead. They soon left the park and headed home.

When they got to the Watson's residence, Lindy was sleeping. Logan kissed Jasmine before she went into Lindy's room.

'Best… night… ever!' they both thought before going to sleep.

**Please review! 'Til next time **

**Xoxo GodLover321 **


	7. Jogan's Plan

**Chapter 7: Jogan's Plan**

By the time Monday came, Lindy, Garrett and Delia knew about Logan and Jasmine going to the prom together, but they aren't sure if the two are a couple. The weekend ended with Jasmine leaving the Watson residence and retreating to her own home. Garrett came over on Sunday and there seemed to be an attraction, but it wasn't between Logan and Jasmine. It was between the other two best friends, Garrett and Lindy. Jasmine and Logan knew Lindy too well. They knew when Lindy had a crush on someone, and that someone turns out to be Captain No Germs, Garrett.

Jasmine was at her locker when she felt a presents behind her. She turned around, expecting it to be Lindy, but she found Logan.

"Hey Logan" she said with a smile.

"Hey, we need to talk" Logan said

He took her into an empty class room.

"Logan, what are we doing here?" Jasmine asked curiously.

"I think Lindy has a crush on Garrett and we need to get them together." Logan said.

"I think that's a great idea" replied Jasmine.

Logan hugged her before leaving for homeroom. They are going to get those two together if it's the last thing they do.

***Later that Day***

Jasmine and Logan decided that they would do the same thing to Lindy and Garrett. They were going to set them up on a blind date. Logan told Garrett about it and Jasmine told Lindy.

"Really? You're going to use my own plan on me?" Lindy asked Jasmine

"Yes?" Jasmine replied, though it sounded more like a question.

"Sorry Jaz, but I'm not falling for it" Lindy said.

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE" Jasmine said in a pleading voice.

"No Jaz, sorry" she then walks away.

Jasmine told Logan about Lindy. Apparently Garrett didn't fall for it either. So they upped their game.

When Saturday came, Logan and Jasmine put their plan into play. Lindy was at home alone, in her sweatpants, baggy shirt and hair in a messy bun. She was watching TV with a blanket and a bowl of popcorn, watching a movie. Suddenly Garrett comes barging through the door. Lindy went into panic mode. She hid herself under her blanket, but it was too late, Garrett already saw her.

"Uhhh… Lindy? What are you doing?" Garrett asked, slightly amused.

She peeked out from under the blanket.

"Umm… there was a scary scene in the movie." Lindy replied.

Garrett looked at the screen.

"But you're watching The Proposal" Garrett started to smile when he saw the blush creep up to her cheeks.

"uhhh… So! What are you doing here?" Lindy asked, changing the subject.

"Logan texted me to meet him here". Logan and Jasmine planted around the house to keep an eye on the two. Logan texted Garrett, just so he could be with Lindy so Jasmine and Logan can watch their plan unfold.

After an awkward moment between Lindy and Garrett, Garrett decided to sit with Lindy and watch the movie. Lindy shared her blanket with him. When the part where Andrew and Margret had to kiss in front of his family came on, Lindy and Garrett blushed. They looked at each other and locked eyes. They started leaning in…

Then Garrett's phone rang. It was Logan.

"Hello?" Garrett said annoyed.

"Hey Garrett, traffic is really heavy, so I'll be a while." Logan replied.

Garrett groaned.

"What's wrong?" Lindy asked.

"Logan's going to be a while. He's stuck in traffic."

"Oh that's ok. You can hang with me" Lindy said.

They carried on watching the movie. Garrett kept thinking how adorable Lindy looked in her sweats and baggy shirt. He was hoping Logan won't be home soon.

Lindy and Garrett spent the whole day together. Afternoon came and Lindy and Garrett were starting to dose off to sleep. Lindy was the first to go. They were both lying on the couch when Lindy fell off to sleep on Garrett's chest.

Garrett smiled. He thought about the almost kiss.

'That will be a reality soon' he said to himself.

Soon after, he fell asleep with his arms tight around Lindy.

**I don't own The Proposal.**

**Xoxo GodLover321**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE: HELP!

**Hey Guys! ok I need help. I'm sick with Writer's Block. I have no idea what to put in the next chapter. I want it to be about Lindy and Garrett, but I don't know how to carry on from where I left off. please help me. Any ideas you guys might have, I'm all ears. I really need an idea so then I can carry on with the story. please help, you can PM me or leave reviews. Thanks guys!**

**Xoxo GodLover321**


	9. Mission Accomplished

**CHAPTER 8: Mission Accomplished**

Garrett and Lindy woke up the next day. They took notice of the closeness and blushed. ***(Credit to Rachel)***

"Sorry…" they both mumbled.

They looked at each other and laughed.

"She has a beautiful laugh." Garret thought, but he didn't realise he said that out loud.

Lindy blushed.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" Garrett asked, embarrassed.

Lindy giggled, "Yeah, you did."

They looked at each other. Before he could stop. He blurted out…

"Will you be my date to the prom?" Lindy blushed and looked away.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't h- " Garrett started.

But Lindy quickly interrupted, "Yes!"

"I know, I'm stu- wait, did you just say yes?" Garrett asked.

Lindy nodded. Garrett smiled. He jumped up and hugged her. She hugged back without hesitation. They separated, but before they released each other, their eyes locked. Garrett didn't want it to be an almost kiss again so he crashed his lips onto Lindy's. Lindy was shocked but recovered quickly and kissed him back.

They jumped apart when they heard the front door close. Logan walked into the room to see Lindy and Garrett blushing madly.

"Umm…. Am I missing something?" Logan asked, pretending he didn't know anything.

"No!" Garrett shouted at the same time as Lindy said "None of your business!"

Lindy and Garrett looked at each other then back at Logan, smiling sheepishly.

Logan opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. He shook his head and walked out the room. He walked around the house to the cameras they planted. Unfortunately, Jasmine planted the one camera behind a plant, so no nothing could be seen. The other camera fell and broke during the course of the day.

Lindy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when Logan walked out of the room. Garrett looked at her and smiled. She returned it and stood to hug him. He gladly took her into his arms. They stood there for a while. They were so entranced by each other that they didn't notice Logan enter the room. Logan saw the scene in front of him. He quickly fished out his phone and took a picture of the couple. They were still hugging when Logan started texting Jasmine. He sent the picture to her with the caption:

'Mission accomplished'


End file.
